The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Narupetu Double Apple’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yonago, Tottori, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2002 in Yonago, Tottori, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 02P-R-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 02P-DW-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yonago, Tottori, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Yonago, Tottori, Japan since October, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.